After New Moon
by Jazmine's Twilight Obsession
Summary: Set during New Moon where Jacob and Bella decide to run away together.


I can't believe it. We both left. We can't think of the consequences now. I don't want him to suffer from Sam and the others. We had been driving for about 6 hours and we had just driven past the California border when we decided to stay at a hotel room. We got a hotel room and were exhausted when we got in and just laid down on the bed.

"Bella, I can't believe we are doing this!" he told me.

"Yea, I know. But I don't want you to suffer and go through all that with Sam and the others." I told him.

"Bella, Sam is a really great guy. He had to go through this by himself; he made the change a little bit easier. But I don't want to live like this, the only thing that worries me is that he is the alpha of the pack and he can make me go back if he wants to. That's why I've decided to not shift into the wolf any time soon. Also, I don't want to freak you out with me being a wolf." He told me sadly.

"Jacob, I don't care if you're a wolf or not. As long as you're not killing people I'm fine with you being a wolf. It just seems that the only kind of people I'm completely comfortable with is mythical creatures, I guess there's just something weird with me." I said snorting with a mild smile.

"Bella I could've told you that a long time ago, you've always been weird, but it's a good weird so don't worry about it." He said jokingly and continued, "Well, I guess it's time to go to sleep if we are going to continue driving south, um I'll just sleep on the floor." He said getting in place.

"Jacob come on, don't be silly. Just sleep here with me if you promise not to do anything stupid…." I said playfully, I know he wouldn't do anything to hurt me.

"So, you're risking it….." he said playing around and jumping into the bed.

"Yea, I guess I am. Good night Jacob." I told him.

"Good night Bella." He told me while lying next to me.

I woke up in the middle of the night to find myself wrapped in Jacob's arms, it actually felt warm and comforting, I snuggled a little closer and placed my head close to his chest and drifted back to sleep.

I woke up to find myself alone in the hotel room and started to panic when suddenly the door opened and I saw Jacob carrying breakfast.

"Sorry Bella, I woke up and saw you asleep and decided to get something to eat so we won't stop on the way and just keep going." He informed me while placing the food on a little table.

"Oh, ok." I just answered and started to eat with Jacob.

I decided to call Charlie and let him know I was safe, I left him a note but I know he's worried.

"Bella! Where are you? Please come back." He answered in a frantic voice.

"Dad I'm fine please don't worry about it. I'm safe, like the note said I'm with Jacob and you know how big he is, nobody would dare go against him." I told him.

"Bella come back please why did you leave? I understand if you're not happy here with me you could go back with your mom but you didn't need to run away with a boy." He told me sadly, oh no he thought I left because of him.

"Dad I want you to understand, this has nothing to do with you. I love living with you and I love you dad but I just needed to leave Forks. You know I was just a talking zombie and Jacob is my rain of sunshine." I told him as I grabbed Jacob's hand.

I heard my dad sigh and answer, "I know Bella, I know that you got loads better after spending time with Jacob, but running away?" he asked me.

"Dad I couldn't go to my mom and I couldn't stay there in Forks. I need time off of everything. I am already 18 so you can't really make me go back." I said, half irritated and half sad. It was partly true, although the main reason was Jacob.

"I know Bella, believe me I know. Jacob however is not." He told me.

"Dad please don't do anything harsh. I need him with me." Thinking about what I just said made me realize it sounded as if we were together.

"Why Bella, are you pregnant or something?" he asked me.

"What! No dad I'm not pregnant." I answered and Jacob held back a laugh but had a grin on his face, I just rolled me eyes.

"Oh ok then. So what's your plan then? Are you guys getting married or just live together? You need to finish your high school Bella and Jacob too." He told me. I guess he's getting the idea of the whole situation (well as much as I've been able to tell him).

"Um dad, I don't know. Jacob and I are going to talk about it and I'll let you know." I answered him.

"Um, what, you run away but you don't know what you're going to do? It seems you both didn't thought about this thoroughly. Or he's not stepping up and do the right thing then?" he asked me growing furious.

"No dad, calm down. He's fine, he is more than willing okay, it's just me that is not sure what I want. Dad I need to go, we're getting ready to leave. I just decided to call to tell you that we are both fine and that I love you. Don't blame yourself for something that's not your fault. When we finally get where we're going I'll let you know. Again, I love you and please tell mom I love her too; goodbye." I hung up because I knew it was just going to continue.

Jacob just stared and grabbed both of my hands and said "Bella, I'm more than willing to step up and do the right thing, like your dad says. We could go to Vegas and get married and, you know I love you Bella and I'll do everything for you." He told me and kissed my hands.

Thank you Jacob, but like I told Charlie I'm not sure what I want. Either way you're not 18 yet so we would have to wait either way. Now, let's just go I don't want to talk about anything else right now." We got everything ready and just packed our stuff in the rabbit and headed south; we decided to go to Los Angeles.


End file.
